


Twins can make a difference, believe it or not.

by LunaticLuna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Joker are brothers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Animation Name Adaption, How do I tag?, Manga Name adaption, Tags May Change, it's better than it sounds, tries to stick to the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Think of Persona 5, and the main character. Polite, quiet and almost shy on the outside, but when you look at Joker, you see the opposite.So what if, The main character, is actually characters, Plural?Aka, The main Character's personality is split into two people. And they're twins. Similar plot to the Original Plot, but with an extra character for hijinks.





	1. Chapter One: Twins come to Town.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for lack of Characters and shitty tags. Idk where this is going and don't want to tag-galore this thing yet sooo, sorry 'bout that :D
> 
> Okay, so watching someone play through Persona 5, I had the thought of 'it would be amusing if the Protag had a double which was what he wanted to say, while he was trying to be nice.'  
> The the Idea of 'Twins' came to me and I had to try it. 
> 
> I don't have a name for the brother yet, which is why I didn't write the name down, or get to any proper introductions (Except Sojiro but that can be overlooked as him not caring as of yet)
> 
> I was actually thinking of having the brother (Not Akira) having red eyes, but I thought 'Nah, they wouldn't be indistinguishable twins then'. (They're not indistinguishable twins now but Red eyes would make in obvious).

Akira sighed as he assessed his situation. Of course, his twin had to have a hero complex, as well as being a bit too physical, punching a drunken dude for harassing a woman. And it just so happened that the same guy was actually someone influential. Neither the man or woman (Whom he blackmailed and bribed) couldn’t distinguish which one was the physical one. Though it should be obvious in multiple ways, such as Akira was the only one to wear glasses, and his twin was a bit more... Vocal than him, to put it in the nice way.

And so, they were both sent to Shibuya for a year. It wasn’t too bad, they had each other. And at least his brother had someone to keep him out of trouble.

The twins finally arrived to the coffee shop, after figuring out where the hell this Sojiro Sakura was through finding his house and asking the mail man. Honestly, that was a lucky break right there. However the pair of them were treated slightly rudely by the male, and he had to jab his brothers side multiple times to prevent his brother from cussing the older man out.

His brother, after showed the room/attic they were now inhabiting, grumbled about how untidy the place was and tried to clean it up. Akira said he was going to go to the bathroom and went to find Sojiro.

“Sakura-San” He spoke, getting the older-mans attention.

“What do you want?” He asked harshly, and Akira felt himself almost shrink. Out of the twins he was the shy, quiet, do no harm one. He disliked violence, even if he may use it on self-defense or on his brother.

“I wanted to apologise for my brother’s behaviour. He can be a bit... How to put this... Unrestrained and unfiltered.” He said, and that got an eyebrow raise from the older man.

“What do you mean?” and Akira sighed, and attempted to clarify in the best way possible.

“He has a weird hero complex. He’ll try to help others without thinking first and gets the pair of us in these situations since I’m usually with him.” He starts to explain. “I try to corral him as much as I can, but... As I mentioned before, he’s unrestrained.” He fiddles with his hand and pushes his glasses up higher on his face. “So I wanted to properly apologise for my brother’s unruly behaviour.” He then bowed politely. Sojiro sighed and nodded. Seemingly accepting the apology and then gave Akira a stern look.

“You keep him out of trouble, alright? If either of you step far out of line, I’ll kick you out of the shop.” He said and Akira nodded, determined.

“Yes sir!” He said, before looking to the side bashfully. “Uhm...” He started. “Where’s the bathroom?”

~~After a few hours of Cleaning~~

Akira and his Twin spent the day cleaning the room. Akira made the beds, made sure that there was a significant less amount of cobwebs about, and cleaned the floors, while his brother moved the boxes, put things away, and made sure that there was room for the two of them to co-exist. Luckily they were used to sharing a somewhat-small room, so they didn’t mind any sort of lack of space. Honestly, the attic was pretty large in comparison to their room at home, which had less junk, but was more compact. Sojiro came up by the end of the day.

“Oh, so you two were cleaning.” He said, and looking almost impressed. Before his brother could come out with a snarky remark, Sojiro gave each twin a book.

“I’m meant to keep an eye on the pair of you and what you do daily, so record your progress in those books.” He said. The twins shared a look of ‘Wait really?’

“Now, no funny business. I don’t want either of your two stealing food from the kitchen downstairs, and I lock up at the end of the day, so make sure you come here after school. Got that?” He asked and Akira nodded. It could be worse. His brother just huffed and crossed his arms.

“Now, I’ll be going, but get up early tomorrow. I’m taking you to your new school for your probation.” He said.

“Which school?” Akira asked curious and a bit nervous. Being a transfer student wasn’t going to be fun.

“Shujin Academy. It was the only school that actually accepted you two despite your records.” He said, before leaving. Once alone his brother finally started grumbling and pouting.

“Geez, we’re transfer students. Fuck. I hope were in the same class. I got to make sure no one picks on you.” He said, and Akira rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, I need to make sure you don’t say anything you shouldn’t, _and_ keep you in line.” He said, huffing and crossing his arms. He could hear the eye roll his brother was giving him.

“C’mon, let’s go to sleep.” He said, claiming the bed on the left, making Akira get the bed on the right.

~~Getting up the Next Day~~

Akira woke up at the time they were supposed to, dragged his brother out of bed like he would any other day, listen to the cussing and grumbling his brother shot out at him as they got ready, His brother putting in Contacts since he refused to wear glasses like him, and went with Sojiro to their new school. Akira was completely useless with directions and knew that he was going to get lost easily. However that was only if he was by himself. Luckily his brother actually has some brains and didn’t get lost quickly.

They were told by Sojiro to behave while the met the principle. They behaved, yet they got treated like criminals, a nuisance, and a bother by both the principle and their new homeroom teacher, Miss Kawakami. Akira ended up holding his brothers hand behind their backs to keep the pair of them inline, since even he wanted to speak up. Luckily his brother stayed quiet the entire time, nodding when he needed to.

When they got home and Sojiro left, Akira had to listen to his brother Cuss and rant about how unfair they were treated for helping someone. They finally fell asleep, cuddling each other for comfort in his brother’s bed.


	2. Chapter Two: Don't go with strangers Kiddos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins try to be good boys. But Try is the word of the day, since they end up going somewhere completely different. 
> 
> And Ren is pretty fed up at this point. And the adventure has only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to go for Ren, since there was no other names that I could have given the Extra Twin, and no one objected to it, so Ren it is! :D  
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments by the way, they came really fast and I honestly wasn’t expecting it. I left for like... 10 minutes? And literally a small handful of people were reading and kudo-ing and I almost had a heart attack at the first comment (Who gave some very good Ideas, thank you, DaxxyTeapot)  
> A bit quick but I need rest and relaxation from my Collage Work and I had time soooo here it is :D

Akira woke up to his brothers chest a bit confused. Then he remembered. Ren got frustrated and needed to be calmed down so they cuddled until they fell asleep. He got out of his brothers Grip, somehow, and managed to get him out of bed.

“Come on, we need to get to school, and we don’t even know how long it’s going to take us to get there.” Akira said, and Ren just grumbled on about it being too early.

They got dressed; Ren put his contacts in, laughing when Akira cringed. Akira couldn’t take anything going near his eyes, let alone in them. But Ren, was a different matter.

“What? I don’t wanna look like a geek like you. I have a reputation to uphold.” Was what he said.

They walked down, Akira following his brother, and Sojiro offered Curry and Coffee. He felt bad for his brother, since his brother couldn’t take bitter things, but he drank it anyway. They ate the curry and went on their way, Akira staying close to Ren since he didn’t want to get lost. He almost lost Ren in the crowds multiple times, and at one stage had to use his phone to track his brother, who was barely a foot away, but you wouldn’t have been able to notice in the crowds.

However, once they got off the last train, it started raining and so they stayed underneath some-form of shelter, much to Rens displeasure.

“We can try and run for it? It’s better than waiting for it to let up and being late.” Ren sighed.  Akira rolled his eyes. “But we don’t have anything to change into, we’d be wet the entire day.” He said, looking at his phone, trying to figure out when the rain was meant to let up.

“Well, I’m sure the ladies won’t mind with our Looks. Or at least me, since you’ll look like a wet Nerd.” Ren grinned, despite getting a jab to the side.  Then a Lady walked under the Shelter, taking off her hood, and Akira was entranced. She was pretty. He heard a snicker from beside him, and Akira glared.

“Hey, why aren’t you running in the rain? If I had your hoodie, I’d be bolting it to the school.” Ren said, leaning on Akira’s shoulder. The girl didn’t get a chance to respond since a car drove up to them, showing a face. He offered and the girl accepted, but she looked more resigned than anything. He offered to Akira and his brother and Akira was thinking about it but Ren shook his head.

“We’ll be fine. Besides, you don’t get into cars with strangers no? Who knows what they’d do?” He asked, and looked right at the woman who was already in the car at that point. That was true, he could be anybody. The car drove off, and left the two standing there.

Ren was obviously about to start teasing Akira, but then a boy with blond hair came running up to them, as if he was chasing the car.

“Damn it, Screw that Pervy Teacher!” He cussed. The twins looked at each other, before looking at the vulgar boy.  Akira was curious enough to ask.

“Pervy Teacher?” Ren let out a sigh and muttered ‘I basically fucking called it'. Loud enough to be heard by Akira, but quiet enough to be lost to anyone else through the rain.

Akira’s phone went from the Weather app to a completely new one, but neither Twin noticed it. They were watching the blonde-haired boy walking up to them, trying to intimidate them.

“What do you want?” He asked rudely before continuing. “You planning on ratting me out to Komashida?” he asked again, and the Twins looked at each other confused.

“Who the fuck is Kamoshida? The creepy dude in the car?” Ren asked, gesturing to where the car was. Akira was instantly worried about the girl who went with him.

“Wait you don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real?” He asked, and Akira put his hand up.

“We just transferred today.” He said, and the look of realization crossed the boys face.

“Oohhh, that makes sense as to why you don’t know who he is then. What year are you two?” He asked, and Akira smiled. “We’re second years.” The boy nodded and crossed his arms.

“It’s no wonder why you don’t know him.” He said, before turning away slightly.”Kamoshida is a Teacher at Shujin, He thinks he’s King of the Castle. Well, anyway, the rain ain’t to bad. We better hurry up, before we’re late.”  The boys nodded, and Akira got a nudge from Ren.

“Told you.” He said softly, getting another jab in the side. “Ow-For someone passive, you sure are violent to your own brother-Ow, Akira!” Ren started running in the general direction of Shujin while Akira ran after him trying to jab at him. All of a sudden, however, Akira felt light-headed, and it seemed to be the same with Ren and the slightly vulgar boy as well.

The boy led then through a short-cut, through a small ally way, but something felt... weird. Akira noticed it, But Ren walked on ahead with the Blond-haired student. But Akira then heard their surprise and went to look only to see a castle.

“We didn’t... Come the wrong way though.” The boy spoke and Ren gestured the castle in aspiration.

“This thing isn’t even on a map! Where the hell are we?!” He he asked, almost shouting. Akira noticed and pointed to a sign that said ‘Shujin Academy’.

“Looks like we’ll just have to go and ask.” The boy walked to the looming castle like it was nothing, and Akira followed, being too curious for his own good, and Ren was trying to not blow a gasket.

“Am I the only sane one here? This shouldn’t be normal! And you want to ASK?” Ren shouted at the other teens, but was ignored. Well, not entirely since Akira smiled apologetically at him. He followed them, if only to make sure his brother stayed safe.

“Aki, we should really no go. Like, who knows what the fuck is going to happen?” Ren said, trying to talk sense into his brother. Akira smiled. “Ren, Calm down. It’ll be fine. Whatever happens, happens.” And Ren sighs. “You’re too relaxed for your own good asshole.” He said, but followed in. He ignored the blonde-haired student and looked around. It looked like a castle, rather than a school.

“Well, it didn’t look like a school from the outside, why would it look school-like on the inside?” Ren asked, with his usual level of snarky-ness, gaining a glare from Akira. Then they heard stomping. They turned towards a... What he hope was a person wearing a costume of Armour.

But the Male was too lax, even with this situation. Even Akira was looking tense.

“Who are you? You a student?” The boy asked, and Ren laughed.

“I’m sorry, but does that _look_ like a student? Is that even a question you should be asking?” He chuckled, and he even gained a smile from Akira. “You must not be very bright.” He chuckled, getting a ‘Hey’ and a pointed look. Then a second appeared, and Akira looked to the male worried.

“Hey... what’s going on?” The boy backed up a bit.

“I don’t know!” One of the armoured suits walk closer to him, Ren moved in front of Akira, and the boy stood back. “This shit’s real-!” he started to panic. And then he tried to reason with them. Something that obviously wasn’t human. The boy turned the twins with a ‘We got a run!’

Ren put his hands up and shouted “You say that NOW?!” He said, and Akira just nodded. The made a move to get away, but then they got surrounded. One of them hit the male with their shield and he fell to the floor. Ren raised his fists, ready to fight, but he knew that it would only hurt his hands if he really punched them. They closed in even more, and the lights went out for both of the twins as the were both knocked unconcious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... I'm writing on word, and I wrote 4 pages, and this was only two of them.  >.<
> 
> Writing 'Blond-haired student' or the other guy/male/boy is tiring. i'm watching a gameplay of this and I kind of went with it. Though should I change the plot a little? I'm tempted to.


	3. Chapter three: No one Listens to reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Akira and their new found friend are in a Cell. This isn't good. 
> 
> Oh look, theres pervy teacher, who's king? And is sentencing them to death? 
> 
> Dear lord, Akira just wanted to go to school. Not wake up to this crazy-nightmare that was their reality at that moment of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not type much more for a while, unless people do take interest. And I need to figure out what I'm going to do, cause I'm not sure whether to go with the plot or deter from it. 
> 
> Oh well, lets see what happens.
> 
> (I have taken a bit of time to edit, adding bits, and correcting mistakes. I have no beta, and I got distracted when I went over it myself.)

Akira Groaned as he woke up to shouting. More specifically, someone shouting his name.

“-ira! Akira! Wake up!” He opened his eyes groggily to see that the voice belonged to his brother, and the other guy was looking over Ren, worried.

“Hey, how you feeling?” The other guy asked as he got up.

“Well my head hurts, but other than that, I’m fine. What about you two?” Akira asked, and Ren sighed.

“I’m fine.” Ren said quickly, and the other boy nodded. “Yeah, more or less over here.”

“So, where are we?” Akira asked, and that got a ‘are you serious’ look from Ren.

“Hmm, well if you look to the walls you’ll see chains and cuffs. And if you look to the front, you’ll see bars. From the looks of things, I’d say that we’re in some sort of torture-dungeon-cell-slash-chamber thing.” Ren said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Akira cringed at the heavy use of sarcasm, and the other boy sighed.

“Looks like this ain’t no dream.” He said, huffing slightly, making Ren give him a pointed look. “Grr, what’s goin’ on?!” He said, kicking the floor slightly, before running to the bars demanding to be let out. Ren sighed, shaking his head.

Then they heard screaming, Akira got up looking worried to the sound of the noise. Ren balled up his fists in anger. He hated it when others were getting hurt hence the reason why the twins were there in the first place.

Then the guards from before, or what he could only assume they were, walked up to them, claiming that their ‘crime’ was ‘Unlawful Entry’ and that their ‘punishment’ was ‘death’. Ren started to bitch about how fucking stupid those rules were, when someone came up to the bars, spewing about how no one could do as they pleased in his castle.

“It’s that guy from the car! I thought his Eyes were black?” Akira asked looking at Ren who nodded, slightly confused. They were yellow, and glowing more or less. It was a bit disturbing.

The boy and Kamoshida started talking, Kamoshida letting the name ‘Sakamoto’ slip when referring to the blond-haired male. Well, at least they know what to refer to him as from now on.

However, Kamoshida referred to them as ‘Sakamoto friends’ and Ren spoke up. “We literally just met this morning; we barely even know his name. Don't jump to conclusions, what are you some sort of cartoon Villain?” He bitched, and Akira glared. “Don’t make the situation worse!”

However, that seemed to make everything worse, since apparently that was being rude to the ‘king’ and that was punishable by death. “We were going to be ‘punished by death’ anyway witht the unlawful entry and shit, what's me calling him out for his bullshit going to do?” Ren shrugged as he got a stern glare from his own face, and a disturbed and possibly shell-shocked face from sakamoto. Kamoshida, who Akira was thinking of using the name ‘Kamoshita’ for a little personal comedy, laughed and told the ‘guards’ to take him out.

Guards surrounded both Ren and Sakamoto. Sakamoto cussed, and charged at one of the guards, and knocked him over, and Ren was about to the same thing, but both of them were knocked down quickly. From a punch in the Gut. Great that doesn't hindering them from fighting at all.

“Ren! Sakamoto-san!” He called, but a guard kept him at bay.

“Run! Get out of here!” Sakamoto called out, and Kamoshita tried to taunt Akira, by saying that he was going to run away. He glared at the supposed King in defiance as he listened to Sakamoto call out that he wasn’t a friend. Kamoshida, to Rens relief, decided to ignore Akira. But only to beat Sakamoto up, which made him struggle more.

“Leave him alone!” Akira called, Ren struggling as well. “Yeah, let him go and fight me one on one you bastard!” Ren was ignored, and King of Shit decided to pick on Akira instead.

“What? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am?” He asked, and Akira glared. It was a look he perfected to keep his brother in line. A thing he picked up from his mother. And Man was that woman terrifying when she wanted to be. “That look in your eyes irritate me!” He said, and kicked Akira to the wall. Akira noticed that he was naked, save for a pink pair of female-looking undies. That would be filed for making jokes of at a later date.

“AKIRA!” Ren shouted angrily, and while the King of Lunacy turned his Back to kill Sakamoto, through his guards at sword-point, Akira had a bust of energy, and tried to go for Kamoshida, but was pinned back by more guards. “Let him go bastard! Let them both go!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll kill the pair of you next, starting with your brother first.” Kamoshita said, laughing. Then Ren heard a voice in his head, and pain was there, as if something was waiting to break free. He was asked by the voice in his head, if his previous decision was a mistake, and he grounded out a ‘fuck no it wasn’t’.

Then the pain from before grew more intense. He struggled, it hurt so fucking much. He was told to turn his anger and rage into power. And the pain stopped. he felt power flowing through him. 

“Execute him!” Kamoshida started, but Ren spoke up, his voice loud and clear.

“That’s Enough you Bastard.” Kamoshida turned to him, Sakamoto kept pinned to the floor, but wasn’t at sword point.  Ren was smacked around the head with one of the guards shields, and he almost fell over but kept his balance. “REN!” Akira screamed. “Fine, I’ll kill you first if you want to die so much”.

The guards kept him against the wall, as one of them held up a sword, but he felt energy rise and and lash out, blasting back all of the guards.

He felt something on his face, Something hard and attached. He tried to take it off, but couldn’t, not easily anyway. It was causing quiet a bit of discomfort anyway, so he did the first thing he thought of. He ripped it off. It was painful, sure. Ripping something that's attached to your skin is 4 times worse than a sticky plaster or some hairs. But he felt... A bit more... Free afterwards.

Akira watched, as his twin rip a white mask off of his face, and was then engulfed by a blue fire, which materialised into... Something. Something Large with wings and... Looking kinda cool honestly. His clothing changed to. It kind of looked like he walked out of hot topic, Black trenchcoat, covered in black, with read hints here and there... Chains connecting to the thing, which broke and any guard still standing was blown away.

“What... The...” He heard Sakamoto say, and Akira looked at him.

“As his twin, I should be the one saying that. He looks as if he lost it.” He said, and looked back at his brother, who was smiling almost... Psychotically. 

It started to speak. It's name was Arsene. It said that Ren had a rebels soul in him, and that he would lend him his power. Ren grinned, and asked to borrow it’s power.

The guards turned into something else on King of shits Orders, and a fight broke out.  Akira was able to shuffle, or crawl really, over to Sakamoto and drag him to where they were less likely of getting hit. He knew Ren wouldn't actively hurt them, but that didn't stop accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rens awakening is basically Akiras original awakening, but since Ren /is/ joker, or at least based around Jokers Concept of untamed Akira... it just seemed more appropriate. 
> 
> I don't have much of an Idea for what persona Akira is going to have, only one, or multiple, but I'm sure I can think of something. I hope >.>

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, your thoughts? I guess the Brother is a bit like Ryuji in some cases, but I'll try to make him his own character. 
> 
> I was aiming for 'Sass Master Extreme' but couldn't put it in, and Honestly, I still love him?
> 
> Btw, any Idea for his name? I'm thinking 'Ren' like his Animation adaption, but I'm not too sure. Your thoughts? Any other name suggestions? If not, I'm going with Ren :D


End file.
